


Appreciation

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a triumphant tag-match showing on Raw, Sami and Adrian are over the moon and Tyler is just <em>so done with them.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

 Sami and Adrian won’t stop high-fiving.

Tyler groans and hides his head under a pillow. “It’s like being in bed with a couple of _beagles._ ”

 _And_ they’re both promptly under the pillow with him, and Sami says, in a cheerful puff of beer breath, “Lighten up, Tyler, we _killed._ ”

“ _You_ killed. You killed _me_. My abs hurt and my hair is a _mess_ and I’m going to sleep somewhere else.”

He tries to climb out of the bed, but Adrian wraps himself octopus-like around Tyler’s waist and stomach, head resting on one of his shoulders. “Nooooo.”

“You are _drunk._ ”

“Nah, nah, I’m just…I’m just a bit buzzed.” He takes a deep breath. “You smell good. You smell nice. I like you.”

Sami’s scratchy, bearded chin lands on Tyler’s other shoulder. “We couldn’t do it without you. You look. _So_ good. You look good and it makes us look good. Mm.”

“I hate you both.”

“We should toast you. A toast to Tyler. A Tyler toast.” He looks around, blinking fuzzily. “I don’t have any more beer.”

“ _Pretty_ sure that’s a good thing. Now let go of me.”

 _“Nooooo.”_ Adrian’s head has migrated down from Tyler’s shoulder to his chest. “No. We love you.” He gropes blindly for… _something,_ and finds Sami’s hand, and they high-five again in front of Tyler’s stomach.

Tyler scowls. “That’s _it._ I'm leaving. I'm going to go sleep somewhere where I'm _appreciated._ ” He's starting to wonder why he let them talk him into bed in the first place, especially since he doesn't actually _like_ either one of them.

“ _Weeeee_ appreciate you.” Sami has begun to stroke Tyler's stomach, either because he's started feeling frisky or as some half-drunken way of apologizing for the ache in Tyler's muscles.

It sort of hurts. “ _Why_ do I spend time with you two?”

“Because we appreciate you,” Sami says, suddenly turning his face into the side of Tyler's neck and licking.

Adrian's mouth opens, hot and wet, over one of his nipples, and he says, “Because we think you're gorgeous,” against the sensitive skin.

“Oh right,” Tyler says faintly to himself, as his eyes roll back in his head and Sami's hand slides under the sheets. “That's why.”


End file.
